cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Thai
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Thai (ภาษาไทย) translation of Cookie Clicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: คุ้กกี้ : cookiePlural: คุ้กกี้ : perSecond: ต่อวินาที : menu: เมนู : stats: ''สถิติ : ''stastistics: สถิติ : updates: อัปเดต : store: ร้านค้า : general: ทั่วไป : prestige: ศักดิ์ศรี : total: total : producing: producing : sell: ขาย : upgrades unlocked: upgrades unlocked : unlocked: unlocked : achievements: achievements : milk: นม : raspberryMilk: raspberry milk : chocolateMilk: chocolate milk : plainMilk: นมสด : prestigeNote: (Note : each heavenly chip grants you +2% CpS multiplier. You can gain more chips by resetting with a lot of cookies.) : milkNote: (Note : you gain milk through achievements. Milk can unlock unique upgrades over time.) : shadowAchievement: shadow achievements : shadowNote: (These are feats that are either unfair or difficult to attain. They do not give milk.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: เคอร์เซอร์ : pluralName: เคอร์เซอร์ : actionName: ครั้งที่คลิก : description: คลิกอัตโนมัติหนึ่งครั้งทุกๆ 10 วินาที Grandma : singularName: คุณยาย : pluralName: คุณยาย : actionName: ชิ้นที่อบ : description: คุณยายที่แสนใจดีจะมาช่วยอบคุ้กกี้เพิ่มให้ Farm : singularName: farm : pluralName: farms : actionName: harvested : description: Grows cookie plants from cookie seeds. Factory : singularName: โรงงาน : pluralName: โรงงาน : actionName: ชิ้นที่ผลิตออกมา : description: ผลิตคุ้กกี้จำนวนมหาศาล Mine : singularName: เหมือง : pluralName: เหมือง : actionName: ชิ้นที่ขุดมาได้ : description: ขุดเหมืองเพื่อเอาแป้งโดว์คุ้กกี้และช็อกโกแล็ตชิป Shipment : singularName: shipment : pluralName: shipments : actionName: shipped : description: นำคุ๊กกี้สดๆจากโลกแห่งคุ๊กกี้ Alchemy lab : singularName: alchemy lab : pluralName: alchemy labs : actionName: transmuted : description: เปลี่ยนทองให้เป็นคุ๊กกี้ ! Portal : singularName: portal : pluralName: portals : actionName: retrieved : description: เปิดประตูสู่จักรวาลคุ๊กกี้ Time machine : singularName: time machine : pluralName: time machines : actionName: recovered : description: Brings cookies from the past, before they were even eaten. Antimatter condenser : singularName: antimatter condenser : pluralName: antimatter condensers : actionName: condensed : description: Condenses the antimatter in the universe into cookies. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies. : 5: Your first batch goes in the trash. The neighborhood raccoon barely touches it. : 50: Your family accepts to try some of your cookies. : 100: Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood. : 500: People are starting to talk about your cookies. : 1,000: Your cookies are talked about for miles around. : 3,000: Your cookies are renowned in the whole town! : 6,000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. : 10,000: Your cookies now have their own website! : 20,000: Your cookies are worth a lot of money. : 30,000: Your cookies sell very well in distant countries. : 40,000: People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies. : 60,000: Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies. : 80,000: There are now museums dedicated to your cookies. : 100,000: A national day has been created in honor of your cookies. : 200,000: Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders. : 300,000: History books now include a whole chapter about your cookies. : 450,000: Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance. : 600,000: The whole planet is enjoying your cookies! : 1,000,000: Strange creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies. : 5,000,000: Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies. : 10,000,000: Beings from other dimensions lapse into existence just to get a taste of your cookies. : 30,000,000: Your cookies have achieved sentience. : 100,000,000: The universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level. : 300,000,000: Your cookies are rewriting the fundamental laws of the universe. : 1,000,000,000: A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success! (you win a cookie) : 10,000,000,000: It's time to stop playing 10,000 Cookies News : cookies found to random in random! News : cookies found to make random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. News: cookies unexpectedly popular among random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. News : man robs bank, buys cookies. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. News : "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. News : movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; News : cookie-flavored random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Moist cookies." -grandma "We're nice grandmas." -grandma "Indentured servitude." -grandma "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma "Call me..." -grandma 50 Grandmas "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "You make me sick." -grandma "You disgust me." -grandma "We rise." -grandma "It begins." -grandma "It'll all be over soon." -grandma "You could have stopped it." -grandma 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory News : cookie factories linked to global warming! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma : appeased2: "writhe" -grandma : appeased3: "throb" -grandma : appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma Category:Translation